Je dois revivre
by Cltho
Summary: Duo est tojours plongé dans sa folie, au coeur de son délire, Heero va l'aider...
1. Plonger dans la folie, percer la surface

**Titre :** Je dois revivre.

**Auteur :** Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing.

**Couple :** 1x2

**Genre :** angst à fond, shounen ai, espoir.

**Disclaimer :** Je crois pas que les G-boys seraient d'accord pour m'appartenir de toute façon alors...

**Petite note de l'auteur à celui ou celle qui va lire cette fic :** Je l'ai écrite pour le concours de Hatchan, mais en fait... Euh, il a été annulé... Mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic alors j'ai décidé de la publier, en me disant que peut être elle plairait à quelqu'un... ! lol Bonne lecture !!

**Je dois revivre**

Partie 1 : Plongé dans la folie, percer la surface.

Comme tous les soirs, il rentrait de son travail, fatigué, et la lune ne reconnaissait plus sa silhouette.

Autrefois vive et droite, elle marchait courbée, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse. Le jeune homme pénétra dans son immeuble, sordide et sombre.

Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de son appartement, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, fit tourner la clé doucement, et ouvrit soudainement la porte d'un mouvement brusque, l'aplatissant contre le mur, écrasant un éventuel voleur, se dépêchant de poser ses chaussures à l'entrée et entra.

Il semblait n'y avoir personne.

L'américain ouvrit toutes les lumières, éclairant le vaste appartement. Se déplaçant sans bruit, il en fit le tour, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Le rideau de la salle de bain bougea et il s'approcha doucement, le cœur battant la chamade.

La peur, une peur sans nom lui tiraillait le ventre tandis qu'il s'approchait, toujours plus près. Un gouffre noir au fond du bide, la salive qu'il avalait difficilement, il pouvait sans peine reconnaître les signes de sa trouille.

Tirant d'un coup sec le tissu d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il s'apprêtait à parer une éventuelle attaque, il ne découvrit qu'une baignoire vide, le savon posé sur le rebord, à sa place habituelle. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur le mur carrelé et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il se redressa brusquement, et se dirigea à pas vifs vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vérifié l'armoire. L'image mentale de la petite armoire en bois d'ébène lui revenait à l'esprit, plus présente que jamais. L'armoire qui pouvait contenir une personne humaine si on réfléchissait bien. Ouvrant les battants brusquement, il constata qu'elle ne renfermait que ses vêtements.

Le souffle court, le natté se laissa doucement glisser par terre et ferma les yeux. Un cri dans sa tête. Il hurlait de toutes ses forces maintenant, silencieusement, dans sa tête, à s'en vriller les neurones. Et le mal de tête qui le reprenait, faisant danser autour de lui chaque élément du décor. Les yeux dans le vide, le jeune homme laissa ses pensées dériver.

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois que tout avait commencé. Et rien n'avait changé.

Il avait toujours peur. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ne souhaitant plus rien entendre. De fines gouttes d'eau glissèrent de ses paupières pour tomber, lourdes, sur ses joues. Deux mois de désespoir, deux mois d'enfer. Deux mois de solitude. Deux mois de peur, deux mois à se cacher, deux mois à éviter toute personne vivante, deux mois pendant lesquels il était resté là, la trouille lui barrant le chemin, les entrailles nouées, dans la peur.

Et puis soudain, il vit rouge. Il sentait en lui un trop plein d'énergie, une envie de briser, de détruire quelque chose.

Il se releva, la rage au ventre. Les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, les doigts tremblants de rage, les yeux étincelants, il fixa un point devant lui.

Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, ses poings fermés. Les dents serrées, il attrapa une lampe de chevet et la fracassa contre le mur avec violence.

Il regarda un moment les fragments brisés à ses pieds et entreprit de les ramasser calmement, ce passage à l'acte l'ayant calmé. Oui, il se sentait vide à présent, comme si le fait de voir cette lampe contre son mur l'avait brusquement apaisé.

Il garda chaque éclat, les ramassant tranquillement dans un mouchoir et le rangea, rempli, dans un tiroir de commode. Faire disparaître toute trace de son acte, oui, il ne voulait plus les voir, ces fragments de verre, comme sa vie. Le corps tremblant, il s'assit sur son lit, regardant fixement son reflet dans le miroir.

Des yeux améthystes brillant, le visage rougi par les larmes, sa natte à moitié défaite, ses cheveux en désordre.

Duo Maxwell.

Il était Duo Maxwell.

Et sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où sa sécurité avait été brisée. Tout ce qu'il avait pris pour acquis c'était alors transformé en cauchemar. Sa vie était devenue si sombre qu'il se serait presque cru en temps de guerre.

Lorsque celle-ci s'était terminée, il avait tout reconstruit.

Une vie nouvelle s'ouvrait à lui, une nouvelle chance, un nouveau départ, pensait-il. Le jeune homme laissa une goutte amère tomber du coin de son œil et l'observa descendre. L'image même de sa chute. Tout doucement elle glissait contre sa joue, descendait le long de sa peau, restait un moment suspendue à ses lèvres, puis retombait. Coulant sur son menton, elle s'écrasa finalement par terre, sans un bruit.

Oui, c'était arrivé de la même manière. Ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure avaient été brisés en une soirée. C'était un ancien soldat, il avait cru pouvoir changer. Il avait peu à peu abandonné tous ses réflexes, même s'il savait qu'au fond de lui, il aurait toujours des réactions inattendues pour ceux qui n'avaient pas fait cette guerre. Mais il avait insisté, avait persisté dans son erreur. Et un jour, il avait abaissé ses barrières. Pendant un mois, ce fut le bonheur, l'insouciance. Jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à ce soir, si ordinaire, ce soir.

La lune brillait, les étoiles s'affichaient, brillantes, les rues étaient désertes, et sur les trottoirs s'alignaient des bancs publics, vides.

Lorsqu'il était entré chez lui, il avait d'abord allumé le lampadaire du salon. Un vieux lampadaire qui n'avait pas coûté très cher mais qui fonctionnait bien. Il s'était dirigé en sifflotant dans la salle de bain, avait allumé la télé tout en se brossant les dents et était entré dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. Il rentrait du boulot, et était légèrement fatigué.

Comme chaque soir.

C'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte. Il s'était avancé et l'avait refermé avec insouciance.

Et puis, il était retourné dans la salle de bain, s'était rincé la bouche, comme d'habitude, crachant le dentifrice et s'était essuyé les lèvres sur la serviette sèche. Bleue, la serviette. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

Le noir l'avait envahit en même temps qu'une forte douleur sur la nuque et il avait perdu connaissance.

A partir de là... Tout avait changé. Réveillé avec un seau d'eau glacial, il était enfermé dans une vaste pièce, une cave à en juger par la taille des soupiraux. Il s'était tout de suite dit : Oz.

Mais ce n'était pas Oz.

Oz, l'organisation avait été dissoute.

Il avait été enlevé, tout bêtement pour la fortune de Quatre. Une rançon. Les kidnappeurs ne savaient même pas qu'ils étaient d'anciens pilotes de gundam. Pendant trois semaines, trois putains de semaines de négociations, trois semaines d'enfer, pendant lesquelles il n'avait été nourri qu'en fonction de la satisfaction de ses ravisseurs.

La faim, il l'avait toujours en lui. A chaque fois que le regard de l'américain se portait sur un quelconque aliment, il revivait ses moments.

C'était comme si elle ne le quittait plus.

La faim.

J'ai faim.

Combien de fois avait-il dit cette phrase, sous une brusque impulsion ?

J'ai faim.

Une phrase tout simple, qui avait été banalisée.

Et pourtant...

Il aurait du y être habitué, se souvenir de son enfance, c'était pas rose, il ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim mais il mangeait...

Alors que là...

Les forces qu'il gardait s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Aucune occasion ne s'était présentée à lui pour s'échapper. Sa panoplie de couteaux ?

Mais bon dieu quand on est en paix, on a pas besoin d'armes !!!

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il les avait rangés au placard !

Oui, c'était peut être ça le pire. Il n'était pas préparé. Quand il faisait la guerre, il savait qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant, il savait que sa vie ne tenait souvent qu'à un fil, il pouvait se défendre.

Il était sur le qui-vive. Mais quand on tente de reconstruire sa vie, quand on souhaite plus que tout une vie de paix, un coin tranquille où se reposer, profiter de sa retraite si durement acquise, on ne veut plus voir une seule arme.

Non, pour une bête histoire d'argent, il avait été kidnappé.

Et ils connaissaient très bien ses habitudes.

C'est cela qui avait le plus marqué le jeune homme. Il se croyait à l'abri de tout. Ancien terroriste, il avait distribuer tant de fois la mort, déjoué tant de pièges, comment aurait–il pu se faire enlever si bêtement ?

Se faire surveiller sans jamais rien remarquer ?

Parce qu'il avait cru au paradis sur terre tout simplement. La fin d'une guerre ne signifiait pas la fin de tous les méchants.

C'était là qu'il s'était trompé. Et dans les grandes largeurs encore. Et lui, il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu aux avertissements pourtant nombreux des informations à la télévision dans les journaux, partout. Des viols, des meurtres, des épidémies, des famines, des conflits politiques, il y en avait toujours eu.

Pourquoi se seraient –il arrêtés pour la paix ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas refermé son âme, très vite, refermée hermétiquement pour ne pas être atteint par tout ça ?

Il avait fermé les yeux, s'était bouché les oreilles pour ne rien voir, rien entendre comme un enfant qui sait qu'il aura droit à une punition mais qui ferme très fort les yeux et tente de l'oublier, de disparaître.

Et quand tout l'avait rattrapé...

Quand tout l'avait rattrapé il n'avait plus aucun moyen de défense.

Il avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières, il n'était pas préparé. Il les avait accueillit les bras ouvert, un sourire aux lèvres parce qu'ils ne savait plus faire que ça.

En temps de guerre, on est préparé à tout.

A mourir le lendemain pour une cause juste, à mourir d'une balle, à cause d'une inattention.

Alors, on redouble de vigilance.

Mais en temps de paix ?

En temps de paix, il y a aussi des morts, des personnes tristes. Mais on n'est pas préparé à mourir.

Duo ferma les yeux. Depuis quand avait-il cru que c'était fini, la tristesse ? Depuis quand ne prêtait-il plus attention à ceux qui l'entouraient ? Depuis quand avait-il fermé les yeux, cessé d'observer les gens qui l'entouraient ?

Non, il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était que maintenant, les ennemis étaient indéfinis, et se battaient pour des causes différentes.

Dans, ce monde, il était largué, complètement perdu.

Il se souviendrait toujours de l'enlèvement. Il était si heureux ce jour-là. Il s'était levé heureux parce qu'il avait rendez vous très tôt avec Quatre. Ce dernier voulait lui parler, c'est assez important, lui avait-il dit en riant au téléphone.

Oui, il avait décidé de se marier avec Trowa. Il allait vivre toute sa vie avec Trowa. C'était une excellente nouvelle ! Il allait même être le témoin avec Wufei.

Heero avait refusé.

Il n'avait pas voulu être le témoin de Trowa. Il n'avait donné aucune raison particulière, d'après Quatre, mais il n'avait pas voulu.

Il serait présent, il était heureux pour eux, mais il ne voulait pas être le témoin.

C'est amusant tous les petits détails qui vous reviennent quand on y repense.

Oui, cette journée était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. La moindre parole, le moindre mouvement. Sauf celui de son agresseur dans son appartement bien sûr.

Le soir, après le travail.

Après...

Après, les photos. Pour prouver qu'on détient bien le prisonnier, il faut prendre des photos. Ils n'avaient pris qu'une photo mais ça avait suffi. Ils avaient écorchés ses mains, les mettant bien en évidence sur le cliché pour prouver aux autres qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Vraiment quelle bonne blague !

Non, ils ne plaisantaient, pas, il le savait bien lui. Il le savait bien, quand on lui avait pelé les mains avec ce rocher, quand il avait du passer sa première nuit dans cette cave, à l'humidité avec juste une chemise et un pantalon sur le dos, qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas.

Ca c'était sûr, on les avait pris au sérieux. Lui le premier.

Duo n'avait jamais su ce qui se passait durant les négociations. Peut être suivant les humeurs des gardes savait-il si ça se passait bien mais c'était tout. Est ce que Quatre acceptait de payer ? Il n'en savait rien.

Trois semaines. C'était long pour venir le chercher ! Qu'ils payent la rançon pour pouvoir partir d'ici, sortir de ce cauchemar ! Bon sang, un tour à la banque et s'était fini !

Au début, il en avait voulu à Quatre. Pourquoi ne le sortait-il pas de là ? Il payait, il sortait, c'était aussi simple que ça alors pourquoi est ce que ça faisait trois semaines qu'il croupissait ici ? Et cette faim qui le taraudait, l'empêchait de dormir...

En réfléchissant, dieu sait qu'il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, quand il était enfermé, il s'était rendu compte que ses agresseurs avaient pris des risques ; jamais ils n'apparaissaient devant lui masqué, et il était presque certain que si Quatre versait la rançon, ils l'auraient exécuté sur le champ.

Ils n'auraient plus eu besoin de lui. Ils l'auraient abattu.

Alors Duo avait attendu.

Il avait attendu quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas quoi mais il fallait que ça arrive. Et vite, de préférence.

Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette cave, il ne voulait pas se réveiller tous les matins et n'apercevoir que son trou, et ce petit hublot qui lui montrait combien il faisait beau dehors, comment la vie continuait bien sans lui. Très bien même. Il pouvait presque imaginer la cérémonie de mariage et Quatre riant aux éclats, un verre de vin à la main tandis que Wufei souriait, un petit four à la main... Il aurait tout donné lui, à ce moment là pour un simple petit four. Au goût pizza, pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps.

Il survivait. Jusque là, il survivait.

Et puis, tout c'était passé très vite. Des coups de feu, des bruits dans le couloir et la porte s'était ouverte. Un soldat debout, face à lui. Duo avait reculé contre le mur, et le soldat était tombé face contre terre. Derrière, Heero le regardait, l'arme au poing. Il l'avait fait sortir de là rapidement, et Duo avait reconnu dans l'équipe d'intervention Wufei et Trowa.

Une intervention coup de poing, comme dans les films. La même chose. Exactement pareil.

Sauf que Heero prenait un malin plaisir à abattre chaque ravisseur, dès qu'il en croisait un, les mains levées ou non, pleurant comme un gamin ou non.

Duo se souvenait parfaitement que tout le temps que le japonais l'avait serré contre lui, et qu'il tentait de le faire sortir de là, il avait pu sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre. Mais il ne battait pas fortement, pas de poussée d'adrénaline. Non, il battait régulièrement. C'était ça qui était chouette avec le perfect soldier. Toujours la maîtrise de soi, hein ?

Il battait froidement, son cœur.

En fin de compte, ils étaient tous venus l'aider.

Et puis il s'était évanoui à la vue du soleil.

Quatre était allé le voir à l'hôpital. Pendant qu'on habituait son corps à manger. Pendant qu'on lui donnait une cuillère par jour d'éléments vitaux plus écœurants les uns que les autres.

Pendant que l'appétit lui revenait.

L'appétit lui revenait.

Hahaha, phrase vraiment comique quand on y repensait. Il lui revenait, non, vous êtes sûr docteur ? C'est marrant, moi je croyais pas vraiment l'avoir perdu... J'ai toujours senti l'appétit, monsieur ! L'appétit qui vous ronge qui vous fait rêver de petits fours, ceux là même qui sont à la pizza !

Alors, s'il revenait ?

Non, moi je dirais c'est la bouffe qui revenait ! Et mon corps qui s'y réhabituait.

_« Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, excuse moi Duo. Ca a dû être très dur pour toi. On a vécu trois semaines horribles. Je sentais toute ta douleur, ta tristesse, Duo, si tu savais comme je suis désolé... »_

Le petit blond avait pleuré à son chevet.

Est ce qu'il avait senti sa faim ? s'était demandé l'américain distraitement pendant que les larmes de son ami coulaient.

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas, Quatre, arrête, s'il te plait. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé, je vous remercie de m'avoir sorti de là. »_

_« On n'avait plus le choix. Les négociations n'avançaient pas, on ne savait même pas si tu était encore en vie, on voulait te revoir. Et un jour, Heero est revenu avec l'endroit exact où tu étais. On a pas plus réfléchi. On a foncé, on a autorisé l'intervention, à condition de pouvoir y participer et voilà. »_

_« Maintenant que tu es là, je suis soulagé de te revoir parmi nous, lui avait-il dit par la suite. »_

_« On t'aime tellement ! »_

Il avait pleuré. Il ne pouvait faire que cela. Il paraît que les pleurs évacuent la douleur. Que ça fait du bien. C'était faux.

On ne se sent pas bien après. C'est juste qu'on a plus d'eau a déverser. Alors on se calme, mais on a toujours envie de crier. Parce que les larmes ne servent à rien, qu'on a fait un truc complètement stupide, totalement con, d'ailleurs, on a pleuré comme si on avait cinq ans, comme si maman pouvait arranger la punition que papa avait donnée...

Vivant. Il était vivant.

Quand il était sorti de l'hôpital, Quatre était venu le chercher, avec Wufei, Trowa et Heero. Ils avaient tous souris en le voyant, tous fait un geste de bienvenue. Bonjour ! Si seulement c'était vrai... Lui, il n'avait passé que des mauvais jours depuis le début, et eux, ils recommençaient avec leur comédie du bonheur, leur bonjour écœurant.

Le lendemain, Duo était parti. Il les avait tous quitté. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le retrouve.

Il avait changé de vie, tout recommencé. Tout prévu cette fois-ci. Il faisait attention à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, n'avait lié de lien avec personne, restait seul.

Il avait ressorti ses vieilles habitudes.

Dormir avec deux couteaux sous l'oreiller, glisser un ou deux crans d'arrêt sous sa natte, cacher des lames sous son pull.

Remis du noir.

Il était redevenu Shinigami. La différence, c'était qu'il ne souriait plus, ni ne riait. Shinigami version adulte quoi.

Il pleurait dès que la nuit venait, se retenant de pleurer quand le jour arrivait. Au travail, il faisait son job et repartait. Il ne parlait à personne, ne voyait personne.

Rectification : il ne voulait voir personne. Il se méfiait de tout le monde. Il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Il avait pensé au début, à l'hôpital, et il avait déchanté quand la peur était venue.

Cette même peur, cette crainte de ceux qui l'entouraient, cette frayeur au ventre, qui l'accompagnait. Le moindre frôlement de personne dans la rue l'amenait à se crisper irrémédiablement, il repérait chaque regard posé sur lui et lorsque quelqu'un venait l'aborder, il se retrouvait assez vite face à un mur qui le fusillait du regard.

Il avait repris la bonne vieille technique du soldat parfait. Heero faisait la même chose en temps de guerre. A bien y réfléchir, peut être même après, il ne savait plus. Mais c'était bien pratique, putain. Et tellement plus facile. Heero avait toujours les bonnes solutions sur lui. Ce gars là était génial, vraiment. Il devrait faire un livre. Faudrait qu'il lui en parle si jamais... Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne savait pas où il était et il ne lui parlait plus.

De toute façon, c'était loin. Ca faisait un an qu'il les avait tous fui. Un an qu'il se détruisait peu à peu. Mais il s'en fichait. Sa vie avait basculé le jour de l'enlèvement. On est en sûreté nulle part. Ne faire confiance à personne. Comment avait-il pu croire à ce monde ?

Et pourtant, il le voulait tellement... Il voulait tellement croire en un monde meilleur.

Quand on est jeune, on est con. Nouveau principe de la journée, la même qu'il revivait chaque jour. Car c'était toujours la même journée qu'il vivait, le même boulot, les mêmes marches, les mêmes conneries.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait changer le monde en apportant la paix, et bien, bravo, rien n'a changé ! Les colonies sont libérées mais la Terre n'est pas plus belle pour autant. Les guerres continuent de la hanter, de la parcourir, de la briser. Même les colonies s'y étaient mises.

Elles n'étaient que de pâles copies de la Terre.

Duo regarda un moment le mur qui lui faisait face. Il avait été déçu par cette vie qui ne lui apportait rien. Partout la Terre brillait par son insécurité.

Il se replia doucement sur lui-même, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Couché sur la moquette, il ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas entendre le bruit de la porte.

Il l'entendait toujours. Cette fichue porte qui était restée ouverte, et aussi la main du ravisseur sur sa bouche quand il avait voulu partir. Il sentait encore l'odeur. Ils étaient tous morts, morts pendant qu'ils le délivraient, morts pour le garder dans cette fichue cave.

Bien fait.

Il entendait toujours les pas, les pas qui glissaient derrière lui, qu'il aurait du entendre mais qu'il n'avait pas entendu, et la respiration. Maintenant, il l'entendait. Ces bruits le poursuivaient jusque dans ses rêves, le hantaient même éveillé.

Il avait l'impression que les mains effleuraient son visage, le touchaient, voulaient l'étouffer. Il sentait les doigts froids contre sa peau. Autant dire qu'il avait des hallucinations, se dit-il amèrement.

Les doigts tremblants, il s'arma d'une lame et alla vérifier qu'il avait bien fermé la porte d'entrée.

On ne sait jamais. Il vérifiait ça au moins une dizaine de fois avant de se coucher.

Le verrou était mis, la porte blindée fermée. La fenêtre ouverte. Duo se retourna brusquement. Il en était certain, il n'avait jamais ouvert la fenêtre. Jamais. Plus depuis l'enlèvement.

Prêt à se défendre, il parcourut la pièce du regard. Heero était debout, dans le salon, et le fixait.

A SUIVRE...

Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? Ca fait toujours plaisir...


	2. Respirer

**Titre :** Je dois revivre.

**Auteur **: Clôtho

**Source **: Gundam Wing.

**Couple :** 1x2

**Genre :** angst à fond, shounen ai, espoir.

**Disclaimer :** Je crois pas que les G-boys seraient d'accord pour m'appartenir de toute façon alors...

**Petite note de l'auteur à celui ou celle qui va lire cette fic : **Je l'ai écrite pour le concours de Hatchan, j'espère que ça respecte les règles... Sinon, tant pis, je me serais bien amusée à écrire cette fic ! lol Bonne lecture !!

Encore un grand grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont reviewvé, **Yuna** (clin d'œil à ma complice), **Misao**, (merci à toi pour tes compliments, et tout le reste), **Itchy-chan** (en pensant à tous nos délires et aux sourires que tu fais naître en moi), **Hina Maxwell**,( merci pour ta review, voilà la suite miss !! ) **Chris** (merci d'aimer et de lire, et avec quel enthousiasme !) **Calamithy **(Merci pour ce mail si bien construit et ce fou rire donné a propos d'une certaine natte... ) et à **Miss AngelLove **(Merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !!)

**Raziel **: Je n'ai pas ton adresse e-mail donc, je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement... gomen nasai ! Donc, je voulais juste te dire un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !! J'adore les reviews !! lol Merci pour ton compliment et donc, comme tu me la demandes, voilà la suite !

Un merci tout particulier à **Chris** pour m'avoir mise dans ses favorite author, (c'est me faire une sacré confiance dès la première fic !) ainsi qu'à **Misao girl** à **Hina Maxwell** et à **Dodie-Ange **pour avoir coché la case des author alert !! (là, aussi, vous avez pas peur... lol)

Evidemment, **Yuna,** je ne t'oublie pas ! Mais toi, je t'ai déjà remerciée mais je te préviens tu sais pas ce que tu risques en me rajoutant dans tes author... lol

**Ptite note de l'auteur 2:** Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous satisfera autant que le premier et ne vous décevra pas trop... En tout cas, encore un grand merci à tous, je vous fais de gros bisous ! (Oui, avant que vous ne lisiez la suite, on sait jamais... après, je risque de prendre quelques vents... lol)

**Je dois revivre :**

Partie 2 : Respirer 

Heero était debout, dans le salon, et le fixait.

Duo s'assit dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

-Je deviens vraiment fou. Tu n'es pas là, je le sais, murmura t-il.

« Si, » répondit la voix familière.

-J'y croyais moi ! J'y croyais à la paix ! cria soudain l'américain en relevant la tête vers le japonais.

Heero s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter, maintenant ? » demanda t-il d'une voix posée et complètement détachée.

-Arrêter quoi ? Ce cauchemar ! Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai souhaité me réveiller ce fameux matin, et recommencer, tout recommencer ? Apprendre que Quatre allait se marier, et que je serais un de leur témoin, apprendre que tu avais refusé sans donné d'explication, savoir que j'allais au travail, rire avec mes collègues, rentrer chez moi, fatigué, mais content de ma journée et me coucher, dormir et me réveiller sur un matin, tout neuf, un matin que je n'ai jamais vu !

« Tu ne peux pas changer le passé. »

-Merci, j'avais remarqué, répondit le natté d'un ton amer. Le passé me colle à la peau, il reste là, accroché, et j'ai beau frotter, frotter jusqu'au sang, il est là, incrusté, comme une tâche qui s'accroche et ne me quitte plus. Après la guerre, j'ai voulu vivre comme tout le monde, Heero, je te jure que j'ai essayé ! Toi, tu es parti en voyage sans nous laisser un numéro où te joindre. Moi, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu faisais. Je n'ai pas compris.

« Et maintenant, tu comprends ? » demanda doucement le japonais.

-Oui, j'ai compris. Tu voulais d'abord faire le point. Savoir ce qui changerait de ce qui ne changerait pas. Disons que tu as été le moins naïf de nous tous. Il fallait faire le point. Rester posé.

« Je suis revenu, » continua le japonais en haussant les épaules.

-Et tu as refusé d'être le témoin du mariage de ton meilleur ami, et je me suis fait enlever.

« Je ne voulais pas. Je ne peux pas être le témoin d'un monde blanc. Ils reconstruisent leur vies à deux, ils ont compris que la guerre n'était pas finie, qu'elle continuait chaque jour, mais ils ont décidé de la mener. Ils la font cette guerre, tous les jours, en s'aimant. Ils construisent leur vie, à deux, ils forment leur bonheur. Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce bonheur. »

-Moi, je voulais le partager, le croquer à pleines dents, ce bonheur, en arracher un bout et le garder pour moi tout seul. Et j'ai compris que je ne l'aurais jamais avec l'enlèvement. Ma sécurité est partie, je n'étais plus à l'abri. La première chose qu'on assure quand on est soldat c'est sa sécurité, tu sais ? La mienne a volé en éclats. Je n'ai pas pu recoller les morceaux, alors j'ai fabriqué un autre vase. Je m'y suis enfermé et j'ai survécu. J'ai fui tous ceux qui pouvaient la compromettre, ceux qui étaient capables de passer à travers la gaine de verre, et j'ai reconstruit ma vie ici.

« Reconstruit ? Duo, regarde-toi, tu trembles au moindre bruit, tu ne vis plus. Ta protection, tu t'y es enfermé. Tu t'y crois à l'abri mais si le feu vient, comment feras tu pour en sortir ? Tu as jeté les clés. »

-Je me protège de tout. Rien ne peut m'atteindre ! Je ne serais plus jamais déçu par quoique ce soit !

« Tu ne seras plus déçu, plus surpris, plus enchanté par rien, c'est sûr, répondit Heero à la pointe de la nonchalance. Es tu protégé contre toi-même ? Tu te détruis tout seul, tu n'as même pas besoin des autres. »

-Et tu l'as, toi la solution ? La clé ? Tu l'as trouvée peut être ?

« J'ai cherché une réponse à mes questions en partant après la guerre. Quand je suis revenu, j'avais toutes mes réponses, oui. Duo, tu dois vivre, pour toi, pour tes amis, pour vivre tout simplement. Tu crois qu'en t'enterrant, tu vis ? Tu es comme dans cette cave, sauf que le kidnappeur, c'est toi. Ouvre ta porte et accepte le monde extérieur. Bien sûr qu'il faut savoir se protéger, mais pas comme ça. Pas comme tu le fais. Ouvre les fenêtres, les volets, le soleil ne te fera aucun mal. »

-Je ne peux pas, gémit le natté. Je ne peux pas, ils pourront entrer...

« Qui ? Mais qui, Duo ? Des voleurs ? Des terroristes ? Des tueurs ? Tu crois qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire que de s'occuper de la taupe que tu es devenue ? Et même s'ils le voulaient, tu crois vraiment qu'ils n'auraient pas su passer tes barrières ? Ouvre les yeux Duo, tu n'es pas recherché, personne ne te cours après. Le monde a toujours été dangereux, et tu sais te défendre. Tu n'as pas a en avoir peur. »

-Qui me défendra ?murmura Duo. Qui pourra me défendre ? Je suis seul.

« La faute à qui ? Après ton enlèvement, nous étions prêts à rester auprès de toi, à te protéger, à prendre soin de toi, et tu es parti ! La faute à qui, Duo ? »

-Je voudrais tout effacer, tout recommencer du début. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça !

« Ouvre les fenêtres, laisse entrer le soleil dans cet appartement. Il a trop longtemps été ta prison. »

L'américain se releva en tremblant, gardant les yeux du japonais dans les siens, et avança. Il regarda avec appréhension les rideaux qui lui faisaient face. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme, une lueur d'angoisse perçant sur son visage.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, Heero, aide moi.

« Duo, n'aie pas peur. »

-Je ne peux pas. Je... Le soleil brûle aussi, s'exclama t-il soudain.

« Quand on ouvre son cœur, on laisse entrer le bon et le mauvais, c'est la vie. »

-Est ce que ça vaut le coup ?

« Regarde Quatre, regarde Trowa. Ils se soutiennent mutuellement dans les mauvais moments et créent le bon. »

-Pour toi, est ce que ça vaut le coup ? As tu trouvé le bon ? Moi je crois que tu n'as vu que le pire, Heero. Je crois que tu te dis que puisque tu as vécu tout le pire, tout ce pire, tu ne peux plus que vivre du bon. Mais c'est faux ! Complètement faux ! Tu te crois dans un rêve, mauvaise nouvelle, la vie c'est pas un conte de fée, mon pote !

« Pour moi... Pour moi, c'est différent. Je suis fort. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. Je ne me terre pas dans mon appartement. J'ai trouvé le meilleur de ma vie, et il me fait vivre le pire. Ouvre le rideau Duo, s'il te plait. Je veux sentir que tu vas mieux. »

-Pourquoi ?

« Je te protègerai. Je te le promets. Tu n'auras plus peur la nuit, et tu ne cacheras plus ton visage sous tes genoux. Ouvre le rideau, Duo, onegai. »

L'américain tira doucement le rideau. Le soleil filtra à travers les vitres et éclairait la pièce. Le canapé, les fauteuils, tout prenait une autre couleur.

-Et maintenant ?

« Maintenant, tu reconstruis. Maintenant que tu vois la vie telle qu'elle est, sous la lumière crue du jour, maintenant, relève toi. Ouvre la fenêtre. »

Le natté obéit, sans même protester. L'air frais lui caressa le visage dans une caresse bienfaisante. Quelque chose en lui se réveilla. Autrefois, oui autrefois, il aurait aimé courir dans ce vent et respirer cet air. Il aimerait...

Il sentit un souffle contre son cou et tourna légèrement la tête. Heero le tenait dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? demanda t-il. »

-Je ne sais pas... Je voudrais... Je voudrais savoir me défendre avant.

« Tu en as vraiment besoin ? »

-Je crois oui. Je veux être sûr que je pourrais faire quelque chose. Etre sûr de moi, avoir confiance. Même si je ne m'en sers pas, je veux avoir confiance en moi.

« Alors, entraîne toi, répondit le japonais en haussant les épaules. »

Il se recula doucement et s'adossa contre le mur du fond, observant avec attention le moindre mouvement que pourrait faire le natté.

Celui-ci avança dans la pièce, sortit un couteau de sa natte lentement et visa le mur. Il le lança d'un coup sec et le couteau tomba à terre.

« Plus fort. Plus droit, » fit la voix d'Heero derrière lui.

-D'accord, répondit-il avec détermination.

Il lança un deuxième couteau plus fort, plus rapidement. Il se planta sur le mur et y resta enfoncé.

« C'est mou. N'importe qui pourrait faire ça. Tu ne fais pas le poids. »

Heero se déplaça lentement et plaça au milieu un bout de tissu rouge.

« Vise. »

Le natté visa et envoya un premier couteau. A côté. Encore un autre. A côté. Encore. A côté. Encore. A côté. Encore. A côté. Encore. A côté.

Toujours à côté.

Au bout de deux heures il y parvint enfin. Pendant tout ce temps, Heero n'avait cessé de le soutenir, lui donnant des conseils toujours avisés, quelquefois blessants.

Lorsque enfin Duo y parvint, le jeune homme était exténué. La fatigue l'envahissait peu à peu, et il sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules.

Il commença à se diriger vers sa chambre lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

-Heero ?

"Hn ?"

-Je... Non, rien.

L'américain s'allongea sur son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il sentit le froid l'envahir. Les pas sur la moquette. Les cris quand il était dans la cave. La faim. La peur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il commença à trembler.

-Je sais me défendre alors pourquoi, pourquoi ? protesta le natté en pleurant.

Sa rage était telle qu'il griffait les draps, passait son poing fermé sur les couvertures, appuyant fortement, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se refermer sur ses poings. Heero s'était assis sur le lit et retenait ses poings.

« Parce que tu n'as personne pour te protéger, toi. »

-Alors protège-moi Heero. Protège-moi s'il te plait.

Le japonais se glissa à son tour dans les couvertures et serra contre lui le corps du natté.

« Je te protège Duo, mais promets moi que tu ne t'enfermeras plus. Ne me ferme plus ton monde, onegai, chuchota-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour contre le jeune homme qui s'était blotti contre son cœur. »

Quand Duo se réveilla le lendemain, le lit était vide et il était allongé sur la moquette. Il ne s'était jamais relevé, il n'avait jamais été vérifier pour le bruit qu'il avait entendu. S'il avait entendu un bruit bien sûr. Les rideaux étaient fermés. Le bout de papier rouge avait disparu. Mais pas les paroles qu'Heero avaient prononcées. Pas le message d'espoir qu'il lui avait donné.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se dit-il amèrement.

Heero ne l'avait pas retrouvé. De toute manière il ne voulait pas être retrouvé alors...

L'américain se servit une tasse de café fumante, surpris de constater qu'il voulait vraiment boire quelque chose de chaud. Pour une fois.

Son rêve lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose. Il voulait se réveiller.

Alors, il devrait toujours fuir, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

Heero avait réveillé en lui son passé.

Un pilote de gundam ne fuit pas. Il affronte. Il se bat. Mais il ne se cache pas. Et tant pis si aujourd'hui, il n'est plus un pilote de gundam. Tant pis si aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie, qu'il n'a plus de raison de se battre.

Il y en a une qui restera toujours.

L'envie de vivre. L'envie de se battre pour sa vie.

La réaction de tout être vivant quand il est menacé ? Sa première réaction ? Sauver sa peau.

Par tous les moyens, sauver sa peau, s'accrocher, se battre. A tuer celles des autres, mais sauver sa vie.

Une raison de vivre ? Vivre pour vivre.

Vivre pour soi.

Duo fixa son regard droit devant lui. Il se leva, la tasse à la main et ouvrit les volets. Le soleil perçait à travers la brume matinale et le jeune homme sentait la fraîcheur de la nuit qui n'était pas encore dissipée.

Inspirant un grand coup, le natté se retourna. Il faisait dos à la fenêtre, en cas d'attaque surprise, il serait maîtrisé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Serrant les dents, le natté marcha doucement dans l'appartement et déverrouilla sa porte. Il revint au centre de la pièce principale.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, le natté alla chercher un couteau dans la cuisine et revint au centre. Il visa soigneusement sa cible et tira. Comme dans son rêve, le couteau retomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

Et c'était comme s'il entendait Heero à ses côtés. Heero qui le guidait.

« Encore plus fort. »

« A droite. »

« Ferme mieux ton poing. »

« Comme ça. »

« Hai ».

Le japonais lui donnait des directives et le jeune homme réussit au bout de quatre heures à retrouver son agilité du passé.

Au bout de quatre heures, il avait retrouvé ses réflexes, sa rapidité, sa précision.

Heero avait hoché la tête et puis, Duo ne l'avait plus revu.

L'américain alla se servir un verre d'eau et ferma les yeux.

Oui, maintenant, il pouvait presque entendre les pas de ses voisins de palier, il les entendait. Celui-là se déplaçait sur sa droite, et celui-ci sur sa gauche.

C'était rassurant de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet immeuble. Rassurant et inquiétant à la fois.

Mais pour la première fois depuis un an, il sentait que la vie, partout l'entourait. Le danger, mais la vie aussi. Le danger qui tuait, la vie qui créait.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de peur quand il entendit la sonnerie.

La sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il n'osa pas décrocher. Pas encore. Je veux encore un peu de temps.

Derrière lui, la voix d'Heero s'éleva.

« Encore un peu de temps ? »

-Oui, je veux encore du temps, je veux tout remettre en place mais doucement, à mon rythme.

« Tu peux croire que le temps peut t'attendre si tu veux, mais tu sais que c'est faux. »

-Le temps m'attendra.

« Tu as laissé passer un an. Un an à te cacher. De quoi ? Du monde extérieur. Et aujourd'hui, tu découvres que le monde qui t'entoure est vivant ? Menaçant mais vivant. Menaçant pour qui d'ailleurs ? Pour les inconscients. »

-Les inconscients comme moi ?

« Non. Tu es conscient de tout ça. Tu joues les inconscients c'est tout. A tes risques et périls. »

-Je ne veux plus que ça arrive.

« On ne peut pas tout prévoir. Ce jour là, tu croyais avoir le monde pour toi. Le monde t'as, nuance. »

-Depuis quand es tu devenu philosophe ?

« Depuis que tu es devenu peureux. »

-Je ne suis pas...

« Laisse moi rire ! Tu as peur de décrocher un simple téléphone... Tu t'attends à quoi ? Une décharge électrique ? Ca te ferait le plus grand bien, pourtant. Tu as peur d'un simple son. D'une voix. Tu ne sais même pas qui appelle. »

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux que le monde m'oublie.

« Mais il ne le fera pas. »

-Ah, la ferme ! s'énerva Duo.

Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le téléphone et le décrocha. Mais il avait depuis longtemps cessé de sonner et le natté raccrocha lentement, reposant le combiné en fermant les yeux.

Il devenait fou.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Devenir fou en temps de guerre, devenir fou face à la mort, devenir fou parce qu'on a fait quelque chose d'atroce, l'américain était d'accord. Mais pas quand on était la victime... Pas quand on subissait.

Pas à cause de quelqu'un. Ca, il ne l'accepterait jamais. De la faute de ces hommes morts... morts, enterrés, pourrissant dans leurs cercueils...

Une lueur de détermination brilla dans ses yeux et il serra les dents.

A partir, d'aujourd'hui, il reconstruirait toute sa vie, il rebâtirait un monde à lui, un monde sûr, il allait se reprendre en main. Il allait dépasser tout ça.

Poussant un long soupir, Duo détailla son appartement. Fallait faire du rangement d'abord. Et puis aérer le tout et peut être penser à refaire le papier peint... La peinture était écaillée en certains endroits... Sans parler des trous que ses couteaux avaient faits... Il allait repeindre cet appartement, tout aplatir comme il allait aplatir les angles de sa vie et repeindre son esprit en couleur. En bleu.

En bleu cobalt.

Décidément, le japonais était partout.

Pourtant il n'était pas là.

Ce qui était normal, vu qu'il avait pris des dispositions pour ne pas être retrouvé. Mais au fond de lui, en étant honnête avec lui-même, il ressentait une profonde déception.

Heero aurait du le retrouver depuis le temps, non ?

S'il l'avait vraiment cherché, il l'aurait retrouvé. Heero était très doué pour retrouver les gens et connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier de comment disparaître sans que vos amis ne puissent vous retrouver.

Et puisqu'il connaissait chaque fil, chaque ficelle du métier, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retrouvé ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché assez fort. Pas assez fort, pas de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à bout de souffle, à n'en plus dormir, comme lui l'avait fait jours et nuits, sans relâche, sans manger, jusqu'à ce que le japonais revienne de lui-même de son petit voyage.

Dans son rêve, il avait dit que c'était pour faire le point.

Le point sur la vie, sur ce qui changerait ou non.

Bon, tout changeait, et rien ne changeait, c'était compliqué.

Ou non, à voir.

L'américain se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il devenait complètement timbré. Complètement timbré à rester enfermé là, à ne plus bouger.

Attrapant son blouson, le jeune homme sortit dehors en claquant la porte.

Il dévala les escaliers, et se retrouva bientôt dehors, l'air jouant entre ses mèches brunes, heurtant sa peau par son froid.

Duo fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le parc municipal. Il y en avait un juste au coin de la rue, il passait tous les jours devant quand il allait travailler. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne passerait pas devant, il y entrerait.

Fixant son but, précis dans sa tête, le jeune homme pénétra à l'intérieur, se faufilant tel une ombre entre les arbres et les pelouses magnifiquement bien taillées. Des pelouses magnifiquement taillées ? Mais d'où est ce que ça sortait ce magnifiquement ? Depuis quand est ce qu'il trouvait qu'une herbe verte était magnifiquement taillée ? se demanda t-il un moment. Haussant les épaules, il n'était plus à un bizarrerie près, après la vision d'Heero, le dialogue, maintenant c'était la pelouse voilà, tout, quoi de plus normal ?

L'américain se retrouva au milieu du parc, debout, seul, planté comme un i, avec, rien à faire.

Il n'attendait personne, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là.

Bon, un point positif dans la chose, il avait fait ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce qu'il s'était donné comme but, non ? Sortir dehors, puis entrer dans ce parc.

Ben voilà, c'est fait, mon gars, maintenant, tu peux gentiment rentrer chez toi, se dit-il.

Bon, c'était trop con. Il allait se donner une autre mission, histoire de pas être descendu pour rien.

Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut une crêperie. Bon, il devait avoir un billet dans sa poche, ça devrait suffire pour payer la crêpe.

Hum, et qu'est ce que je dis ? se demanda t-il angoissé.

« Une crêpe au chocolat. »

Non. Trop brusque.

« Une crêpe au chocolat, s'il vous plait. »

Non. Ca n'allait pas.

« Est ce que je pourrais avoir une crêpe au chocolat, s'il vous plait ? »

Non. Toujours pas ça.

« Bonjour, est ce que je pourrais avoir une crêpe au chocolat, s'il vous plait ? »

Hum, pourquoi pas.

Répétant toujours la même phrase dans sa tête, changeant le ton au possible, l'américain se dirigea vers la crêperie.

Il se posa devant le comptoir et attendit que quelqu'un le remarque, l'interroge du regard, lui dise bonjour, n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse placer cette phrase qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter.

Enfin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'avança vers lui et lui demanda d'un air avenant :

-Vous désirez?

Oubliant sur le champ sa phrase pré-répétée, l'américain lâcha d'une voix froide:

-Une crêpe au chocolat.

...

« Bon, pour la sympathie, tu repasseras une autre fois, hein ? » lui dit la voix d'Heero d'un air moqueur.

Et c'est toi qui causes ? rétorqua le jeune homme dans sa tête.

Le gars se retourna pour aller la préparer tandis que l'américain se traitait mentalement de tous les noms...

Ridicule, complètement stupide ! Il n'était même pas capable de... De dire une simple phrase ! Il avait été littéralement cloué sur place dès que le mec lui avait adressé la parole !

Lorsque l'homme revint avec sa crêpe toute chaude dans les mains, l'américain paya rapidement et sortit après un merci murmuré à la hâte. Même pas sûr que le gars avait entendu le merci, d'ailleurs. C'était presque sûr qu'il l'avait pas entendu même.

Bon, et qu'est ce qu'il allait en faire de sa crêpe, hein ? C'était pas comme s'il avait faim... Le natté croqua machinalement un bout de la crêpe, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'assit sur un banc, et se contenta de savourer le chocolat chaud qui glissait entre ses doigts.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se releva et rentra chez lui, les yeux dans le vague, avec la mauvaise impression qu'il venait de faire un rêve.

Mais les traces de chocolat sur ses doigts étaient bien là. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Duo se leva et ferma la porte à clef, à double tour, fermant tous les verrous, mettant la petite chaîne en place.

C'était vraiment... inutile, il ne se sentait pas pour autant rassuré, car, si lui pouvait passer cette porte, et il y arrivait sans difficulté, alors, quel voleur ne serait pas capable de faire la même chose ?

Oui, c'était peut être ça le plus grand problème. Quand on a été un terroriste, quand on est au courant de toutes ces petites combines pour entrer chez les autres, quand on sait comment forcer une porte, passer par une fenêtre fermée, se laisser glisser dans la pénombre jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un avec elle, alors tous les doutes sont permis.

Si lui pouvait le faire, une autre personne pouvait le faire.

Alors, si un terroriste glisse dans la paranoïa...

Alors, il peut tout imaginer. Parce qu'il sait ce qu'une personne est capable de faire. Et qu'il n'y a pas un seul endroit que l'on peut qualifier de sûr. N'était-ce pas lui qui s'en vantait en temps de guerre ? Une personne peut tout faire. Tout.

Il disait qu'aucune serrure ne lui résistait, non, que s'il voulait entrer dans un lieu, il y parviendrait. Oui, les mads l'avaient pris au sérieux vu que c'était lui qui écopait des missions de vols.

Mais quand on savait tout ce qui était possible dans ce monde... Quand on avait connu les caméras microscopiques, les micros, les espions, les armes à feu, comment revenir à la normale ? Comment se dire qu'on est en sécurité ? Et non surveillé ? Qu'il n'y a pas un micro caché, là sous votre table du salon, où qu'il n'est pas collé au revers d'une de vos tasses, celle dont vous ne vous servez jamais, là, tout au fond, dans le noir ?

Le natté glissa lentement au sol, sa tête cognant contre le mur. Il était dans le corridor, les bras tremblants, le visage baissé vers le sol. Le parquet se brouillait sous ses larmes.

Pourquoi tout était comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il tant peur ?

Le jeune homme entendit à ce moment une sonnerie. Pas le téléphone, non, c'était la porte.

Duo se releva péniblement, essuyant ses larmes.

Regardant à travers le petit trou, il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui attendait dehors, les yeux dans le vague.

Il ne le connaissait pas celui-là. Faisant silencieusement demi-tour, l'américain s'affala dans son canapé, fermant les yeux de nouveau, attendant que l'autre ait fini de s'exciter comme un malade sur sa sonnerie, attendant qu'il s'en aille.

Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de la visite, il ne voulait voir personne. Ironique quand on pensait qu'il était le plus social pendant la guerre.

Duo donna un grand coup de pied devant lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout, oui, tout, se rapporte à la guerre ?

« Parce que tu n'as connu qu'elle. Tu n'as que ça comme référence. » lui répondit la voix qu'il avait désormais l'habitude d'entendre. La voix d'Heero.

Rha la ferme toi ! T'es pas là, alors pourquoi tu causes, hein ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi !!

« Si tu viens de me poser une question... Je ne suis pas là, vraiment ? »

Le rire du japonais retentit dans toute la pièce. Duo ne l'avait jamais entendu mais ce qu'il écouta lui fit froid dans le dos. C'était un rire froid, sans vie, un rire méchant.

Je deviens fou, c'est pas possible, murmura le jeune homme en fixant son regard sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

A SUIVRE...

Un commentaire à faire ? Le petit bouton, go est pas loin... 0 Que je sache si vous aimez ou non cette suite... Et si la tournure est ... inattendue... Attendez la suite please ! Accordez moi le bénéfice du doute !


	3. Vivre avec lui

**Titre :** Je dois revivre.

**Auteur **: Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing.

**Couple **: 1x2

**Genre :** angst à fond, shounen ai, espoir.

**Disclaimer :** Je crois pas que les G-boys seraient d'accord pour m'appartenir de toute façon alors...

**Petite note de l'auteur à l'usage de celui ou celle qui va lire cette fic :** Je l'ai écrite pour le concours de Hatchan, j'espère que ça respecte les règles... Sinon, tant pis, je me serais bien amusée à écrire cette fic ! lol Bonne lecture !!

Un grand grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewvé ça m'a fait très plaisir. Donc, un grand bisou à **Ichy** (tout particulier pour la grande review et l'hymne à l'amitié) un gros gros bisous à **Calamithy** (qui essaie toujours de me rassurer mais je crois que tu n'y arriveras pas... Je flippe dès que je sais que tu vas lire, ton avis est important pour moi du fait que j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris. ), un bisou tout beau à **Misao Girl** (merci pour la review et la petite remarque sur les terroristes, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce passage a été apprécié), un bisousnet à **Nayade** (pour ton enthousiasme à lire la suite) à **Yuna **( qui connaît mes penchants de sadique insoignables mais qui sait mieux que personne que je suis la première à vouloir stopper la torture...), à **Elenea Raberba Winner** (Oui, on sait de qui tu es fan ! lol merci pour le punch de ta review !) à **Chan156** (ta review m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira et je trouve que tu es un grand auteur, à classer à côté de tous les grands noms à égalité) et enfin à :

**Aèle :** (j'avais pas ton adresse email pour te répondre...) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très très plaisir !! C'est vrai que le comportement de Duo est étrange par rapport à celui qu'il avait pendant la guerre, disons, plutôt contrasté par rapport à avant hein ? lol Mais bon, il est traumatisé, c'est compréhensible... Un événement peut changer le cours d'une vie, une personnalité... Tout. Et je te remercie encore énormément d'aimer cette fic, je suis contente. Merci de m'encourager pour la suite, je te fais des bisous et bonne lecture !

**Je dois revivre**

« La folie... ça existe. »

Partie 3 : Vivre avec lui. 

Je deviens fou, c'est pas possible, murmura le jeune homme en fixant son regard sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

Il se releva, la peur au ventre, comme toujours, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tirant le rideau de la douche, il vérifia que personne ne s'y cachait... Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre lieu de cachette lui revienne en mémoire et qu'il coure à l'armoire, pour l'ouvrir en grand et constater que rien n'avait bougé.

Toujours le même schéma, il répétait sans cesse les mêmes gestes, dans un délire obsessionnel, par précaution, parce qu'il avait peur, pour se rassurer. Mais ça ne marchait jamais, et il finissait toujours comme la veille, en larmes, à terre, vaincu par la force des souvenirs.

Et puis la fenêtre. C'était par là qu'Heero était entré dans son rêve, par là qu'il avait commencé à le hanter depuis un jour.

Pourquoi est ce que ça ne commençait que maintenant ? Pourquoi voyait-il Heero ? Pourquoi pas Quatre ou Solo ? Non. C'était la voix du japonais qui se moquait de lui, qui le conseillait, lui répondait, riait de sa peur.

Est ce que Heero pouvait faire ça ? Est ce que le japonais se moquerait de ce qu'il était devenu s'il le retrouvait ? S'il le voyait, là assis sur la moquette, les yeux rougis, des débris de verre dans le tiroir, et des hallucinations à chaque placard, est ce ainsi qu'il réagirait ?

J'espère que non, se dit Duo d'une petite voix.

« Tu espères que non ? » répéta la voix bien connue, d'un ton ironique, appuyant sur le mot espérer.

J'espère que non, répéta le jeune homme d'une voix déterminée.

« Pourquoi est ce que ma réaction t'importe tant, Duo ? »

-Elle est très importante pour moi, c'est tout. Parce que tu es... Tu es... Une personne que j'aime.

« Et tu es parti sans un mot, sans rien me dire ? Tu es parti et maintenant, tu es seul. Relève toi et bats toi Duo. »

-Me battre contre quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de combattre.

«Tu n'as aucune place dans mon estime. Tu as peur que je me moque de toi, mais tu ne fais rien contre. Je vais te dire, je te vois et j'ai envie de rire. Tu es pitoyable. »

Une étincelle de rage perla aux yeux de l'américain qui lança son poing contre la sol.

« Tu as l'air féroce, ça fait peur » se moqua le japonais.

La main du natté se reposa en douceur sur la moquette, caressant l'éraflure qu'il s'était faite à la main, frottant la plaie contre la matière rugueuse de la moquette. Le sang colorait la peau diaphane, éclairée par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet.

« Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Franchement, tu as l'intention de passer toute ta vie dans cet appartement, à répéter des phrases par cœur pour enfin ne pas parvenir à les dire devant un simple glacier ? Tu veux vraiment finir tes jours ici, à attendre une quelconque menace de l'extérieur ? »

-Arrête. Heero, arrête, laisse moi tranquille ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de remuer tout ça en moi, de me rappeler combien toi, tu es fort et moi faible, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me montrer que je suis misérable, de m'éclairer sur ce monde ! Je ne veux pas relever les bras et sourire ! Je ne veux pas, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas apprendre à ouvrir une fenêtre et revoir le soleil, je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas voir ce monde. Je veux rester dans mon coin, à regarder passer les années, à sentir le temps autour de moi.

Les larmes avaient rejoint de nouveau le sang sur la moquette et Duo fixait avec une attention toute morbide le mélange qui s'effectuait devant ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas plus fort que toi, je suis pareil. Tu te trompes toujours Duo. Tu crois qu'il y a des forts et des faibles et que c'est comme ça, qu'on n'y peut rien. C'est faux. Je saigne comme toi, j'ai mal comme toi, et j'ai peur. »

-Alors même le soldat parfait a peur ?

« Oui, même le soldat parfait. S'il existe. »

-Pourquoi es tu là ? Pourquoi me parles tu ?

« Je veux que tu te bouges, Duo. c'est tout. Que tu évolues. En bien ou en mal mais que tu évolues. Arrête de pleurer sur ton sort, tu pourras toujours trouver pire, tu pourras toujours trouver mieux. J'en ai marre de stagner avec toi, marre de ne rien faire. A quoi ça sert de rester comme ça ? »

-Je ne sais pas. A me conserver.

« Tu te périmes si tu veux mon avis. »

-Heero ?

« Hn ? »

-Tu n'es pas vraiment là, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui me parle ?

Seul le silence lui répondit lui répondit. Le vide, oppressant, se referma sur les frêles épaules du jeune homme. Il était véritablement seul.

-Je suis fou, prononça lentement l'américain en testant les sonorités.

« Peut être, Duo-chan » répondit le japonais dans un sourire.

Il entendait des voix, croyait voir des personnes qui devaient être à des lieux d'ici, et devaient certainement penser à d'autres choses que, « mais où est donc Duo ? », et était devenu complètement paranoïaque, combien de complot avait-il découvert ? Combien en avait-il évité ?

Aucun.

Aucun lui hurlait la partie qui restait la plus lucide. Une centaine lui hurlait la partie la plus lucide de son esprit. Laquelle est la bonne ? Laquelle est la véritable partie lucide ? Qui a raison, qui a tort ? Il était fou, voilà.

Aussi simple que trois mots.

Je suis fou.

Tout se brouillait tout se mélangeait. Pour lui, toute personne était un ennemi potentiel. Un kidnappeur caché. Le visage de ses ravisseurs le poursuivait toutes ses nuits, tous ses jours, tout le temps à la moindre seconde. D'ailleurs, peut être que ce glacier, avec son faux sourire... Oui, il savait certainement qui il était, c'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chocolat dans sa crêpe.

Oui, il n'y avait pas assez de chocolat dans cette crêpe il s'en souvenait à présent.

Tout le monde lui en voulait. Tout le monde voulait lui faire du mal, le surveiller, écouter la moindre de ses conversations, se moquer de sa folie, de son enfermement. C'était pour ça qu'il ne sortait plus d'ailleurs. Il n'était rien, tout le monde lui en voulait. Ils savaient tous pour son kidnapping, ils en riaient tous.

Ah, là, tu n'as plus rien à me dire, hein, Heero ? ricana le natté. Tu n'as plus rien à me dire parce que j'ai raison ! Tout le monde m'en veut et tu fais partie du complot ! Tu veux qu'on m'enlève encore, hein ?

Et l'américain sombra une fois de plus dans sa folie, ignorant le temps qui passait, les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient contre les volets fermés de son appartement.

Il ne put donc pas voir un taxi s'arrêter juste devant son immeuble.

Un jeune homme en sortit, protégé du froid par un manteau, laissant la pluie mouiller son visage et plaquer ses cheveux sur son front.

Il remonta le col de son manteau, empêchant les gouttes de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et regarda les fenêtres closes, un moment, avant de monter dans cet immeuble.

Cet homme voyageait depuis un an, sans s'arrêter, jamais, sans prendre le temps de téléphoner à ses proches, sans jamais souffler.

Les passants qui le croisaient pouvait lire son âme dans ses yeux, ils reflétaient tous ses sentiments.

Pour l'instant, on pouvait y lire une certaine appréhension, mêlé d'un sentiment de soulagement. Curieux mélange pour cet homme, donc, qui montait à présent les marches, un air curieux sur le visage, enregistrant le moindre détail, souriant devant un chat qui dormait, à l'ombre d'une marche, mais jamais s'essoufflant, malgré les marches qu'il montaient.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'adresse qu'il avait apprise par cœur, il regarda la porte.

Il observa longuement cette porte en bois, avec cet petit trou par lequel la personne qui habitait ce lieu pouvait le regarder. La porte était des plus banales, elle ressemblait à toutes celles qu'il avait vu en montant. Il n'y avait pas de tapis par terre qui disait « bienvenue » et malgré la date, le 23 décembre, il n'y avait pas de couronnes de guis accrochée. Une porte classique, qui ne portait aucun indice temporel, rien de particulier sur son propriétaire.

Le jeune homme sonna à la porte.

Personne ne répondit. Il insista, sentit une présence derrière la porte, et puis la personne ouvrit la porte, avec un regard fatigué, les yeux rougis.

-Entre, vas-y, c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher, hein ? murmura t-il avant de rentrer dans l'appartement, refermant avec précaution la porte derrière son invité.

Il mit tous les verrous, replaça la chaîne à sa place et jeta un dernier coup d'œil par le petit trou.

Après il se retourna vers le visiteur.

-Heero, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, hein ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi il faut que tu passes par les portes maintenant ? Faut vraiment que tu te fasses remarquer, toi. Tu veux pas que je t'ignore ? Faut que je te parle toujours ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Laisse moi tranquille, c'est simple, non ? J'ai pas besoin que tu me dises tout ton mépris, j'ai pas besoin que tu te moques de moi, je viens de te le dire ! Si c'est pour me réveiller demain et voir que c'était encore un rêve, un rêve où tu m'insultes...

-Duo ?

Le natté sembla surpris en entendant cette voix. Il ne la connaissait pas. C'était une voix plus grave que celle qu'il connaissait.

-Duo, de quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna le jeune homme de la même voix, en s'approchant un peu.

-Heero ? interrogea le natté d'une voix hésitante.

Il reconnaissait un peu la voix mais elle avait changé.

Elle avait mué.

Un éclair passa dans l'esprit de l'américain avant de s'éteindre.

-Duo. Je te retrouve enfin, murmura le japonais. Je t'ai cherché partout.

-Tu as été long, remarqua le natté en se servant un verre d'eau.

Comme si le fait qu'Heero soit là, était normal, comme s'il s'attendait à sa visite.

Il se rapprocha du japonais, et tendit la main, fermant les yeux. Il toucha le front, les mèches de cheveux trempées, et descendit doucement, effleurant de ses doigts le nez fin, puis la bouche d'où s'échappait un souffle de vie, et continua son chemin, sur le cou, la nuque, puis les clavicules et enfin le torse. Il s'arrêta là, comme sonné.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment là, souffla l'américain.

Il sentait la texture du manteau qui était mouillé, il voyait les gouttes d'eau descendre sur son parquet, il voyait deux yeux cobalt qui le fixaient, une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux et enfin, la bouche qui ne disait toujours rien.

Duo se retourna, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et fit de nouveau face à son invité.

Heero était toujours là. Il n'avait pas osé bouger depuis son arrivée. Il observait le natté, comprenant peut être ce qui se passait, comprenant peut être pourquoi il était là.

-Duo, je... Si, je suis bien là, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Heero ne dirait pas ça ! Heero n'hésite pas, Heero n'a pas ta voix, Heero est le soldat parfait ! Il n'est pas là, avec ton air triste, il n'est pas là, avec ta main tendue, et tes cheveux mouillés, il n'est pas toi. Heero se moquerait de moi et repartirait, un air impassible sur le visage !

-Duo, je... Je suis Heero ! Bien sûr que si ! Je suis là, en face de toi, et tu veux que je me moque de ton état ? Regarde toi, je ne te reconnais presque pas. Tu as tellement changé, Duo. Et tu me demandes des comptes ? Pourquoi j'hésite, pourquoi ma voix a changé ? Pourquoi je dis tout ça ? Parce que j'ai changé, aussi, répondit le japonais avec un sourire triste.

-Pourquoi es tu là ? demanda finalement l'américain.

-Je voulais te voir ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es parti, pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé une seule adresse, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve ! Je voulais te voir, aussi, c'est normal, non ?

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi, tu vois, regarde, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Mon monde est devenu un monde de silence et de solitude, Heero Yuy, tu recherches une personne qui n'existe plus.

-Non. Non. Toi, ton visage, tes yeux, je te reconnais. Je reconnais tes gestes. Ca me suffit.

Le japonais se rapprocha encore un peu du natté et leva une main vers son visage. Soudain, dans un élan qui fit sursauter Duo, il le serra contre lui. Il le serra très fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe à nouveau, comme si Duo pouvait se volatiliser. L'américain ne sut pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait rien, tout se mélangeait. Heero n'aurait pas du avoir ce type de réaction.

Quelque chose le fit frissonner. Puis encore. Un contact froid sur sa peau, qui tombait doucement, à intervalles irréguliers. Duo mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de larmes.

Heero pleurait silencieusement dans son cou et ses larmes se mêlaient à son parfum.

Dans un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années, Duo le serra à son tour, murmurant des mots sans sens, pleurant à son tour dans les bras du japonais, cherchant à le consoler.

Et puis Heero se redressa, fit un sourire timide et sécha les larmes du jeune homme.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire pleurer, expliqua t-il doucement au natté.

Un bruit retentit dehors, et Duo sursauta, se terrant contre le mur, se bouchant les oreilles.

-N'aie pas peur, Duo, fit le japonais en s'asseyant à une distance raisonnable du natté.

Il s'adossa lui aussi au mur et tourna la tête vers celui qu'il avait tant cherché.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un air apeuré sur le visage il semblait guetter le moindre bruit suspect, à l'affût d'une attaque. Mais il avait aussi serré dans sa main un couteau, comme pour le lancer sur le premier qui oserait franchir cette porte.

Il avait apparemment repris les mauvaises habitudes, songea le japonais en fronçant les sourcils.

Les habitudes de guerre.

-Lâche-ça, fit-il en fixant du regard le couteau.

Duo le regarda un moment, perdu, et puis raffermit sa prise sur le couteau.

-Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui m'a dit de le reprendre !

Heero le regarda un moment, déstabilisé par la réponse, mais hocha la tête et répéta.

-Lâche-le. Tu n'en a pas besoin Duo.

-Si, bien sûr que si ! Comment je pourrais faire pour me défendre dehors ? C'es toi qui... C'est toi qui m'a dit de me défendre, de me battre ! Tu m'as dit que si j'avais tant besoin de savoir me battre alors il fallait que je réapprenne à combattre. Tu m'as entraîné, assura l'américain.

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Duo continua.

-Heero, j'aimerais tout recommencer et ne jamais avoir vécu tout ça.

-On ne change pas le passé.

-J'étais sûr que tu me dirais ça ! C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier soir... Mot pour mot. Qu'il fallait apprendre à vivre avec son passé et que tu étais parti faire le point après la guerre. Tu as peut être trouvé la réponse à tes questions, mais moi non. Alors je ne reviendrais pas parce que je n'ai pas de réponses.

-Je... Duo, je ne suis jamais parti en voyage pour faire le point !

Le natté le dévisagea, étonné, puis répondit, en bégayant, après un silence.

-Bien sûr que si... Après... Après la guerre, tu as disparu ! Tu m'as dit hier que tu étais parti en voyage ! Pour faire le point !

-C'est faux. J'ai disparu parce que... J m'avait donné une dernière mission. C'était une voie de garage. Il voulait me tuer, plus besoin d'une arme comme moi. Alors, j'ai disparu de la circulation, le temps qu'il m'oublie... Duo, je ne suis pas parti pour faire le point !

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du natté.

-Mais si ! C'est ce que tu as dit ! Tu as aussi dit que tu ne voulais pas être le témoin d'un monde blanc, que tu avais refusé d'être le témoin du mariage de Trowa pour ça !

-C'est faux. Ce matin là, quand Trowa m'a demandé d'être son témoin, je revenais à peine de ce qui devait être ma dernière mission. Je ne voulais pas être aperçu à vos côtés tout de suite, je ne voulais pas que J apprenne que j'avais survécu. Alors j'ai refusé. Pour ça et aussi pour Wufei. Je ne voulais pas le laisser à l'écart.

-Je... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu m'as dit hier !

-Duo, hier, j'étais dans l'avion.

L'américain se prit la tête dans les mains et serra de toute ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles contre ses tempes, ne se préoccupant pas du sang qui coulait le long de ses joues.

Heero lui prit vivement les mains et les écarta, empêchant le jeune homme de se faire plus de mal.

-Duo, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, murmura Heero en tenant fermement ses mains.

Duo baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

Heero pencha la tête de côté, observant le jeune homme et, reprenant son couteau, il le déposa plus loin.

-Je crois qu'il est midi. Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il regarda les placards, les murs et l'emplacement des meubles.

Prenant une serviette, il la passa sous le robinet de l'évier et, revenant au visage de l'américain il la fit lentement glisser sur ses joues, son front, pour essuyer le sang, nettoyer les blessures...

Il ne dit rien de plus quand il rinça le tissu et le posa sur le rebord de l'évier.

-J'aime bien chez toi. C'est accueillant, fit-il simplement en ouvrant un placard peu de temps après.

Il sortit deux assiettes et ouvrit le frigo. Devant le vide, il ne dit rien mais chercha dans d'autres placards. Un paquet de pâtes restait dans un placard. Il les sortit et les mit dans une casserole. Allumant la plaque sur le feu, il se retourna vers le natté qui n'avait pas bougé, collé au mur, assis, les genoux repliés sur lui.

Le japonais alla le chercher et le releva doucement. Il le fit asseoir sur une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en un an, déclara t-il au bout d'un moment. Quatre et Trowa sont toujours ensembles. Wufei a rompu ses fiançailles avec Sally. Ils s'étaient fiancés il y a six mois. Je... Tu nous as manqué.

-Je ne voulais pas vous revoir, dit Duo doucement, comme ailleurs. Tu as changé Heero. Tu es... Tu parles plus, tu es plus calme. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

Souriant franchement cette fois, Heero regarda le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants.

-J'ai découvert plein de choses, appris la vie, sourit encore le japonais.

-As tu déjà goûté une glace ? demanda t-il brusquement.

-C'est délicieux ! poursuivit-il les yeux pétillants. Je ne connaissais pas avant... Comment ont-ils réussi à faire ça ? A y penser ? Faire de ce froid un met si fondant, avec autant de goûts et de parfums ? Je ne connaissais pas avant. Je pensais que les hommes ne savait faire que le mal... u'ils ne savaient faire que ça. j'ai découvert que non finalement, conclut-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

- Je ne connaissais pas. Mais tu en avais parlé. Alors, j'ai goûté un jour. Et ça m'a tellement plu que j'ai commencé à faire tout ce que tu faisais. Tout ce dont tu avais parlé. Le bleu du ciel, l'odeur du café le matin, percer les bulles des papiers d'emballage. Sourire aux autres. Je crois que tu m'as appris à vivre, un peu. Et j'ai vu... J'ai vu des choses si jolies... Je voudrais te les montrer. Je voudrais tout te montrer. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression que tu les as oubliées. Toutes ces belles choses que j'ai vues, testées et goûtées en pensant à toi. En pensant que comme ça, je me rapprocherais de toi. Et je te retrouve, et tu les as oubliées.

-Je vois le noir, les couloirs crasseux, la drogue dans cette ville. Je vois la corruption, les tags, les agressions, les agresseurs...

-Je ne vois qu'une ville. Des lumières, des gens, des sourires des petits cafés, des marchés. Je vois toutes les couleurs, les publicités, les gens qui sourient. Dans ton immeuble, j'ai vu un mur de béton, lisse et doux quand on passe sa main dessus. Un chat qui dormait à l'abri de la pluie, et des couronnes de fleurs à chaque porte. Des tapis de bienvenue, et même si la voisine fumait, même si l'homme à côté de chez toi m'a bousculé, le chat dormait toujours, le mur était toujours aussi lisse, et les rires des enfants derrière la porte de gauche... La pluie est douce sur le visage. Elle amène un sentiment de fraîcheur et d'apaisement.

-Tu ne caches plus tes sentiments maintenant, constata Duo en regardant le japonais.

-Non. Je ne suis plus en guerre. Mes sentiments...

Il sourit un moment et puis se redressa, vérifiant les pâtes qui étaient cuites. Il servit son ami et le regarda manger avant de reprendre.

-Mes sentiments, je les vis. Les gens disent que j'ai l'air d'un enfant qui découvre la vie. C'est peut être vrai, au fond. Je découvre, je ne fais que découvrir. Maintenant j'ai le droit, souffla t-il après un moment.

-Mais tu sais ce que ça peut être. Tu connais le pire, Heero. Tu sais bien que ce monde peut avoir une face menaçante.

-Mais je ne connaissais que cette partie. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une autre. Je ne connaissais que le revers de la médaille et tu m'as fait découvrir l'endroit. Le brillant.

-Je ?

-Pendant la guerre, j'ai écouté, et je t'ai observé. Tu te réjouissais de chaque seconde, et appréciait les plaisirs de la vie.

-Je jouais la comédie. Pour vous détendre, répondit Duo, en ayant envie soudain de blesser le japonais, de le surprendre, de lui apprendre que la vie qu'il aimait tant, celle qu'il pensait voir à travers ses yeux à lui, que cette vie n'était que factice. .

-Je sais ça aussi, sourit Heero. Mais je sais que tout ce que tu disais n'était pas faux. Et même si tu me mentais, même si tu ne voulais pas vraiment que j'abandonne mon ordinateur pour me reposer, quand il faisait nuit, et bien, ce n'est pas grave. Parce que ça m'a fait plaisir et que c'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait à moi en temps qu'être humain. Alors même si c'était calculé, je te dis merci. Pour tout ce que tu m'as appris sans le savoir. Pour ta vie.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Duo, envahissant son assiette, brouillant sa vue. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette à terre et releva la tête, essuyant ses larmes pour apercevoir Heero.

Mais Heero s'était déjà relevé et l'avait enlacé. Il était debout, derrière lui, et le serrait très fort. Pour la deuxième fois en une matinée. Ca tenait du record.

-Arrête de pleurer, onegai.

Et Duo sécha ses pleurs et écouta tout ce que le japonais avait à lui dire.

Tout ce qu'il avait découvert, les parfums, les voiles, les couloirs, les pays différents, les fêtes, tout ce qu'il avait découvert pendant sa cavale pour que J l'oublie. Heero lui raconta comment il avait mené l'enquête pour le retrouver lorsqu'il avait été kidnappé, comment il était en colère contre ses ravisseurs, les premières larmes qu'il avait versé quand il avait vu la photo de l'américain, au fond du trou noir.

Il écouta le japonais lui parler de la vie au dehors, du soleil qui brûlait plus qu'autrefois, de la température qui augmentait dehors, de la vie de ses anciens coéquipiers.

Heero parla toute l'après-midi et parfois, il voyait une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux du jeune homme quand il lui parlait d'un événement comique. Il gardait dans sa tête chaque sourire et à la fin de la journée, Duo riait avec lui et lui posait spontanément des questions.

Heero n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi Duo pensait lui avoir parlé la veille, il ne chercha pas non plus à ce qu'il lui explique la présence du verre brisé dans le tiroir et il ne lui demanda jamais pourquoi ses mains étaient écorchées. C'était des choses qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être expliquées.

Des coins sombres qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaître.

Des coins de folie.

Lorsque la nuit vint, Heero ouvrit une fenêtre et aéra l'appartement un moment. Il huma avec délice le soir, le vent frais d'hiver.

Il prit les mains de Duo dans les siennes et le fit danser sur un air qu'il chanta, une chanson triste comme son état actuel mais qui jamais ne perdait espoir. Il le garda précautionneusement contre lui, tournant doucement, sentant le corps du natté se détendre dans ses bras, jusqu'à la somnolence.

Heero le laissa dormir contre lui, laissant le natté s'accrocher à lui, toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin, et le regarda se réveiller avec douceur.

Il le laissa ouvrir les yeux, constater qu'il n'était pas un rêve et lui sourire. Et les premiers mots qui accueillirent le jeune américain fut un « Joyeux Noël » soufflé à son oreille.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et enfin les mois.

Heero était resté dans sa vie. Il était venu un matin, lui avait parlé et puis était resté. Duo regarda un moment le ciel étoilé, et son regard se porta de nouveau sur le japonais.

Pourquoi Heero était revenu ? Pourquoi Heero avait tant tenu à venir le chercher, pourquoi Heero restait avec lui, il n'en savait rien.

Il avait compris que la voix qu'il entendait au début n'était autre qu'une illusion, qu'elle lui avait permis de s'éveiller, d'avancer, mais qu'elle ne disait pas forcément la vérité. C'était en quelque sorte une réaction de son inconscient une réaction de survie, pour faire avancer les choses avant que la folie ne vienne l'envahir complètement.

Heero était revenu changé. Il avait laissé derrière lui le soldat parfait et s'appliquait à reconstruire sa vie. Il lui avait dit un soir qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'amuser, de rire et que maintenant, il se rattrapait. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait, il avait toujours des réflexes surprenants, il avait toujours une grande maîtrise de ses sentiments, mais il ne s'en servait pas forcément. Il était moins froid et parlait plus de lui.

Il n'était pas bavard, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, craignant le contact humain, mais il s'était découvert un naturel enjoué.

Il riait chaque jour, et offrait sans compter ses sourires. Il s'émerveillait pour un rien, et restait fragile dès qu'il voyait une fleur, les souvenirs remontant.

Mais il ne partait pas.

Duo le voyait à ses côtés chaque matin, le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire heureux qui l'accueillait avec des croissants chauds. Il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude.

Se lever tôt.

Il disait que la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Il se couchait tard pourtant, consolant son ami lorsqu'il reprenait ses délires, et dormant à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait trop peur.

Et il ne partait pas.

Toujours à ses côtés. Heero restait et prenait soin de lui mais Duo ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Heero aurait pu refaire sa vie, éloigner ses souvenirs de guerre, oublier Duo ou faire comme Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

Se contenter d'une visite. D'un appel.

Mais non.

Il s'était installé, avait posé sa valise et dormait dans la chambre d'ami. Sauf pendant les cauchemars.

Le natté ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Pourquoi Heero était revenu le chercher ? Pourquoi Heero l'aidait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça, sans rien demander en retour ?

Alors ce soir-là, il lui demanda.

Il lui demanda pourquoi il avait insisté pour aller voir un psychiatre avec lui, pourquoi il lui tenait la main dans chaque coup dur, pourquoi il restait, pourquoi il ne voulait pas refaire une nouvelle vie, avoir une vie toute neuve et profiter de tout ce qu'il découvrait.

Profiter de cette vie qu'il n'avait découvert que trop tardivement. Avoir une famille.

Heero sourit et le prit dans ses bras, tendrement.

Il n'y avait jamais rien de plus. Il le serrait fort contre lui et souriait, mais il ne le touchait jamais plus.

Et même que des fois, Duo en était déçu.

Mais ce soir-là, Heero le prit dans ses bras, le calant sur ses genoux et resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

Il lui dit que c'était lui, sa famille, que quand il avait disparu après le kidnapping, il s'était retrouvé un peu seul et désemparé. Alors il avait recherché sa famille avec toute l'énergie de l'espoir.

Il avait cherché et voilà.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Enfin.

Alors qu'importe si Duo était malade, qu'importe si Duo avait peur la nuit, qu'importe si il devait lui-même lui réapprendre la vie, les gestes quotidiens, les gestes simples.

Parce que c'était lui qui les lui avait appris et qu'il savait que ça rendait heureux. Et il était avec lui.

Ca suffisait. Il était heureux comme ça.

Et puis Heero pencha la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou. Un petit baiser, tendre, qui dura une demi-seconde. Il souffla dans le cou, et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de l'américain.

Duo resta immobile, comme statufié.

Il avait la réponse à sa question, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

Et puis Heero bougea sous lui et le déplaça, le reposant en douceur sur le canapé. Heero se releva et se plaça à hauteur de l'américain. Il s'accroupit devant lui, plongeant dans ses yeux et prit sa main.

-Tu es ma seule famille. Et moi, je t'aime, Duo. Alors, je prends soin de toi, car tu es fragile. Ton cœur est comme en verre, un petit bout de verre et je peux presque lire à travers. Je sais quand tu as mal parce que j'ai mal. Tout ce qui te touche me touche, parce que je t'aime. Un cœur de verre, ça peut mourir s'il y a une fissure. Il peut se briser. Alors, je te garde et je te protège. Et je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas partir, parce que tu m'es trop précieux. Je t'aime, Duo, et rien ne pourra me l'enlever. Et même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime, même si tu ne peux pas me rendre cet amour, je suis heureux. Je suis heureux de vivre à tes côtés et de pouvoir t'aider.

Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues du natté, pendant que Heero finissait de parler.

Le japonais avait la voix qui tremblait et ses larmes menaçaient de couler aussi et il le regardait, comme si même la mort serait douce de sa part. Il le regardait avec ce même air d'émerveillement quand il croisait un oiseau qui volait plus haut que les autres, quand il voyait une couleur qu'il n'avait vu, ou un arc-en-ciel près des pompes à essence.

Il le regardait comme une personne dont il se souciait réellement, comme quelqu'un de précieux, oui, c'était ça. Quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux.

Un sourire, un vrai sourire éclaira les traits du natté pendant qu'il se penchait sur cet ange aux yeux cobalt qui continuait de le regarder, un sourire triste sur les yeux, et il ferma les yeux pendant qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur celles qui tremblaient encore, et où le souffle de vie qui battait là avait suffit à reconstruire deux vies brisées.

Celle de leur propriétaire et la sienne.

Et cette nuit fut suivie par bien d'autres, mais cette fois, Heero déménagea.

Il prit toutes ses affaires et les installa dans la chambre du natté.

Et ils dormaient ensembles encore. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas uniquement pour consoler Duo qu'Heero dormait à ses côtés. C'était pour être ensemble, plus proches encore l'un de l'autre, pour s'aimer.

A SUIVRE...

Voilààààààààà.... Bon, là, vous avez toutes vos réponses normalement... C'est la fin ou presque de cette fic... J'ai juste prévu quelques pages de plus, quelques lignes pour l'épilogue... Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en attendant ?

Heero... la réaction de Duo... Etc.


	4. Epilogue

**Titre :** Je dois revivre.

**Auteur :** Clôtho

**Source :** Gundam Wing.

**Couple :** 1x2

**Genre :** angst à fond, shounen ai, espoir.

**Disclaimer :** Je crois pas que les G-boys seraient d'accord pour m'appartenir de toute façon alors...

**Petite note de l'auteur à celui ou celle qui va lire cette fic :** Je l'ai écrite pour le concours de Hatchan, qui a été annulé...Donc je la mets parce que bon... Pour me dire que c'était pas du travail perdu quoi! lol Bonne lecture !!

Je voulais dire encore un grand, grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewvé pour le chapitre précédent, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à **Chan156** (pour le long mail qui m'a fait très plaisir), à **Misao girl** (merci encore !!! L'arrivée d'Heero était inévitable me connaissant... lol) à **Yuna** ( Toujours une gentille review qui fait bien plaisir) à **Gayana** (pour ta review très plaisante et tous tes compliments) à **Calamithy **(pour toutes tes reviews, qui sont toujours très longues et... enchanteresses !! je pars sur une autre planète ! lol Et je suis contente que ça te plaise finalement... souffle un peu ) à **Kaorulabelle** ( merci pour le compliment) à **Mimi Yuy** ( Je suis vraiment très contente que t'ai reviewvé !! c'est pas que c'est rare, c'est juste que ça fait trop plaisir une review de toi !! Je comprends ta crainte pour le drama mais.. J'aime les fins heureuses et encore merciiiiiiii (euh.. cette fin est à moitié heureuse quand même.. mais quand on y réfléchit, elle est heureuse.) et enfin merci à **Ichy** (encore des compliments !! je vais plus passer les portes j'te dis !!! lol mais merci merci merci s'incline très bas ).

Merci particulier à **Kaorulabelle** pour m'avoir mise dans ses author alert.. tu prends des risques !! lol

**Hymne à la vie**

Partie 4 : Prologue

Ca fait maintenant cinq ans que je l'ai retrouvé. Cinq ans pendant lesquels je l'ai aidé à battre ses démons, un an qu'on a passé ensemble, main dans la main.

Il a fallu lui réapprendre à manger, à sortir, et à rire. Il pleure beaucoup moins qu'avant, et il m'accompagne dehors, pour se promener ou faire des courses quand je le lui demande.

Je ne le lui demande pas souvent, il n'aime pas la foule.

Parfois, lorsque nous prenons le métro, et qu'il croise trop de visages, trop de visages fermés, sa main se serre contre la mienne et il enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau, comme un enfant qui aurait peur.

Alors je le prends dans mes bras, je le serre très fort pour le rassurer, pour qu'il oublie tout ça.

Et, quand on rentre chez nous, il a parfois ce mécanisme automatique de fermer la porte à clef, de tourner les verrous, mettre la chaîne et fermer les rideaux. Il a cet air effrayé qui me donne envie de tuer tous les responsables de ça.

Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que c'est déjà fait... Et que ça n'a rien changé.

Après, il se retourne vers moi et rougit. Il ouvre alors les rideaux, et enlève un verrou de la porte.

Mais pas plus.

Il ne peut pas faire plus.

Je sais bien qu'il a été traumatisé par ce kidnapping. Je sais bien qu'il a du mal à aller vers les gens, qu'il en a peur.

Je sais aussi que je ne peux pas faire disparaître toutes ses peurs parce qu'il y en a qui sont bien trop ancrées dans sa mémoire.

Trop profondément, trop loin.

Et moi...

Moi je le soutiens, je l'aide dans ses peurs.

Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment utile, je ne sais pas si je lui fais du bien ou du mal, peut être que je le replonge dans le monde du terrorisme, peut être que je l'aide ?

Mais je suis là.

Je serais toujours là pour lui.

Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui me regardent avec compassion, en se disant que je le supporte, que je dois en baver avec lui.

Que la vie doit pas être drôle.

« Qu'il est courageux, Heero... moi, je serais lui... »

Je les entends, tous, qui me prenne en pitié.

Je sais aussi que j'ai mal quand Duo fait des crises, quand il doit prendre ses médicaments, quand je le retrouve les yeux dans le vide, comme la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

Il a des médicaments, des calmants. Pour ne pas voir des complots partout...

Des tranquillisants. La première fois qu'il en a pris il était complètement amorphe, je me souviens qu'il dormait presque, qu'il n'écoutait pas...

C'était comme s'il était absent...

Et puis son corps s'est habitué. Une bonne chose ? Non.

Son corps s'habitue, il vit normalement.

Son corps s'habitue, il recommence à réfléchir. Trop.

Il a trouvé un travail qui lui plait, pas trop de communications extérieures, des collègues qu'il aime bien...

Ca lui permet de ne pas se morfondre toute la journée. Ca lui permet d'être indépendant, s'il le veut. Il est heureux, il fait ce qu'il veut. Mais même avec un travail, même en pensant à autre chose dans la journée...

Il réfléchit trop quand son corps s'habitue.

Duo, quand il part dans ses délires, je ne peux rien faire. Il est trop loin.

Je ne peux qu'appeler le psychiatre pour qu'il augmente les doses.

Il ne veut pas parler à un psychologue. Il ne veut pas raconter sa vie, il n'a jamais été bavard dessus.

Pour un ex terroriste, logique.

Pendant quelques mois, il est à nouveau lui et je profite de tous ces moments.

Mais après trois mois... Après trois mois, son organisme s'est habitué.

« Un pilote aux fortes capacités d'adaptation. » avait dit G.

Je ne peux vraiment pas le mettre en doute.

On augmente encore les doses...

Et puis, des fois, il est bien. Des fois, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il prend ses médicaments, et il est bien. Il revoit des gens, il sort plus. Il sourit, il plaisante. Il ne me dit pas le soir :

« Je ne vais pas très bien, Heero. » avec cet air triste que je déteste sur son visage.

Alors le docteur descend les doses. Parce qu'elles sont fortes, parce qu'on espère qu'un jour, Duo n'en aura plus besoin, de ces pilules.

Pendant un temps tout va bien...

Jusqu'au jour où je le retrouve, les yeux hagards, la mine déprimée. Dans le noir.

Il recommence.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le mal que ça me fait quand je le vois comme ça. Et celui que ça me fait quand je reprends le téléphone pour appeler ce psychiatre.

Le pire c'est que Duo ne voit pas tout ça. Duo ne voit pas que c'est les médicaments qui l'empêchent de délirer. Il ne voit pas que c'est quand on diminue les doses qu'il voit des ennemis partout.

J'ai mal quand je vois tout ça.

Et quand je dois lui crier qu'il arrête de chercher les micros, qu'il arrête de me prendre pour son ennemi...

Et je pleure avec lui, je pleure quand il dit qu'il n'est rien, qu'il veut mourir, oui, j'en pleure.

Je pleure pour lui.

Je mène avec lui une guerre de tous les jours. Je n'aime pas ce mot, oh, non, il lui rappelle trop de choses...

Mais je ne me bouche pas les oreilles. Je ne me cache pas en fermant les yeux ou sous un masque d'indifférence. Je ne me dis pas que tout s'arrangera, que tout va bien. Je ne me dis pas que c'est normal.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et je l'aide comme je peux.

Je ne veux pas partir comme il me le propose lors de ses crises, je ne veux pas le laisser, je ne veux pas l'abandonner, je ne veux pas le quitter.

Je ne peux pas, je l'aime.

Parce même si j'ai mal, même si je pleure, je sais qu'il souffre bien plus que moi, qu'il souffre à en crier la nuit, à venir se serrer contre moi et a réclamer mon attention quand il ne va pas bien.

Je sais qu'il s'imagine beaucoup de choses, qu'il est capable de monter tout un scénario à partir d'un seul regard fermé et j'essaie de le raisonner... Même s'il m'écoute pas, s'il reste obstiné, buté, je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme tout contre moi, les poings fermés mais cette sensation de protection qu'il sait que je lui apporte.

Il n'ira jamais bien, il ne peut pas guérir, parce que ce n'est pas un rhume.

Il souffre bien plus que moi, je pleure. Et ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça.

Mes larmes à côté de sa douleur sont insignifiantes.

Mais tout ça...

Tout ça, je l'accepte volontiers, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le changer.

Parce qu'il y a aussi les bonnes choses avec lui.

Il ne m'apporte pas que les larmes et la tristesse.

Il m'apporte la chaleur d'un sourire confiant, il m'aime, et tout les petits souvenirs qu'on a ensemble, lorsqu'on est tous les deux, sur la terrasse et qu'on regarde les étoiles la nuit, ou quand il me sourit en me voyant, toutes ces petites choses font que je ne pourrais jamais le quitter.

Il m'apporte la joie, la vie. Le bonheur de le tenir contre moi, de sentir sa chaleur, d'avoir son avis sur un fait, un objet, n'importe quoi.

Les soirées passées ensemble devant la télévision, et quand il s'endort contre moi avant la fin du film... Les fous rire, les soirées cuisine qu'il me fait... Et quand je tente de cacher qu'il a mélangé le sucre avec le sel... Je sais bien que les boîtes sont identiques et que non, c'est vraiment pas pratique dans une cuisine, mais quand même !

Les disputes et les réconciliations... Ses yeux pétillants devant la boîte de chocolat que je lui rapporte et son sourire satisfait une fois qu'il m'en a fait goûté un...

Son rire...

Et puis, rien ne vaut le jour où il m'a regardé, un sourire léger aux lèvres, une interrogation dans les yeux et les mains nerveuses, qui s'entrelaçaient dans son dos.

Il venait de me préparer un dîner aux chandelles, et attendait mon retour du travail. Il était si désirable à ce moment... Et les mots qu'il a prononcé ont changé ma vie :

« Est ce que tu veux bien m'épouser Heero ? »

Je n'oublierais jamais ce sentiment, je n'oublierais jamais.

Il vaut toutes les larmes du monde.

Alors, j'ai décidé de ne pas écouter les conseils qu'on me donnait.

« Il te fera souffrir, même si tu l'aimes, il te fera souffrir Heero, tu le regretteras. Tu t'engages pour toute une vie, en as–tu conscience ? »

Oui. J'en avais conscience, je savais que je n'allais pas rire chaque jour. Et j'ai largement compris les paroles du maire. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Pour le pire, je t'aimerai, Duo. Pour le meilleur aussi.

Et voir les anneaux qu'il avait acheté, seul. Voir les anneaux qu'il avait choisi et les contempler chaque jour, l'un à mon doigt, l'autre au sien.

Il n'ira jamais bien.

Mais il ira mieux.

Je ferais tout pour ça. Parce que je l'aime.

Et en cinq ans, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir dit oui. A aucun moment.

**OWARI.**

Enfin la fin !! lol Alors, est ce que cette clôture vous plait ? J'aime bien le fait que se soit Heero qui termine, on avait un peu besoin de son avis et puis.. enfin, comprendre un peu son point de vue à lui aussi est intéressant, non ? lol

Okay, c'est vous qui jugez...

Ca mérite une review ? mode chibi eyes puissance trois

**Une dernière chose...** _Je tenais encore à remercier chaque personne qui a reviewvé un ou plusieurs chapitres de cette fic, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Voilà, juste pour vous dire encore un grand merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic !!_


End file.
